dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Floran
Background The Floran race is that of tribal, savage, sentient plants. It is a race of hunter-scavengers that kill anything that has flesh that they can consume. It is not known where they had originated from, but it is known that they spread quickly throughout the galaxy in the universe that they had came from...But, those in Hammer would likely not know this, barring they are from the same universe as the Florans. Should one meet anyone from the same universe the floran are from, they would find that the florans are much more savage than one would think...They have destroyed another races homeworld in an unprovoked war, during which they ate many of the opposing race alive, not caring whether they were civilian or soldier. Physical Description Florans vary greatly in the specifics of how they look (color, texture, measurments, features...) but they have a few things in common. They typically have a slender, elven like figure. Despite this figure, they are typically physically strong. And while some look weak, they hide true strength. Their skin can vary from being smooth and flesh-like to being hard as bark, and the color of their skin is just as varried as the flowers in a garden. Their skin typically would be a darker color compared to their "foliage," or hair. Their foliage would cover the top of their head, over their upper chest, their wrists, and their ankles. This foliage could be long, smooth petals. It could be prickly vines. It could even be bushy as a hedge. Their eyes would be pure black, having no pupils to them...This feature being rather intimidating to some. Some say that Florans have a natural regeneration that can restore even lost limbs to them...And this is not false. However, Upon leaving their universe their wounds seem to not heal as fast as they did back at their home...Perhaps it is due to the method of being brought over, or something else people do not yet understand fully...But one trait that did carry over is the intense pain brought by the flames, which used to be the only way one could prevent the florans regrowth. Their Sexual Organs may be changed between male and female as needed, due to the tribes being quickly destroyed and needing to be repopulated easily. This process typically takes an 8 hours rest to complete, and may allow them to take on all or only some features of the desired sex. Society Floran society is a brutal, savage one. A majority of Florans live in tribal communities led by one strong chief, who has proven their strength to reach the position. The Chief is typically the main and only decision maker in a tribe, barring a Greenfinger being born. Should a Greenfinger rise in the tribe, their gift of cunning knowledge and wisdom makes them a far more suitable chief, and from then on the tribe would form into a more organized unit under the Greenfinger. Other than the tribe leadership, Beneath the Greenfinger or the chief would be a hunt master, who leads the hunts to feed the tribe. They are typically respected for their skill against beasts, and even if they could take the current chief down, they usually choose to have their skill focused on beasts. Many hunters would go on expeditions alongside the hunt master, taking down creatures that would be seen as unkillable to many in the tribe. While they are a tribal race, the Floran trust one another greatly. Their homes have no locks, as no Floran would steal from another...It simply does not happen, bar some very rare occurrences which typically lead to green flesh being added to the next feast. The Florans are purely carnivores, and as such they can not eat plants to gain sustenance. The exception to this being when a Floran eats another Floran, which can provide sustenance. While many Florans prefer sentient creatures as their food source, as all sentient races are below them, they typically eat meat of beasts they hunt down. Despite being a tribal society, technology is something Florans can learn to use and recreate quickly and easily. With the assistance of a Greenfinger, tribes can quickly equip themselves with the same armaments (albeit these armaments are crude and not as complex as the true weapons) as their foes and prey. Relations The Florans are very distrusting of non-Floran races. For much of the history of the floran, They have both hunted and been hunted by the other sentient races of the galaxy. They believe truly in the rule of strength, and if they can destroy all other races, then they must be the ones who rule. While this may be true for many florans, Greenfingers and pacifist florans (both of which are rare) would see other races as tolerable, or even their equals. Alignment and Religion While Florans have no true organized religion, many pay homage or worship the sun, sky, trees, or the rest of nature. What it is they worship varies by tribe, and some would worship dangerous beasts on the world they came from. Due to their primal nature, nearly all Florans are Chaotic. In addition, most Florans would be evil, as they seek the flesh of other sentient creatures...However, some may find the light of neutrality or good. These few Florans typically lead their tribe into a short period of good standing with the rest of the galaxy before their tribe is blown apart from orbit, as many races in their home universe see all Florans as a threat to life in the universe. Names Male: Feather-Stalker, Rust-slicer, Dankana, Varaka. Female: Lavender, Hexarin, Seda, Iron-tooth, Claw-kin Racial Traits (14 rp) *Ability Score Mods (+4 STR, -2 INT, -2 WIS, -2 CHA) *Speed: 30 foot *Size: Medium *Type: plant ** Plants have the''' low-light vision racial trait.' ** Plants are immune to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms). ** Plants are immune to' paralysis, poison, polymorph, sleep' effects, and stunning. **Plants breathe and eat, but do not sleep, unless they want to gain some beneficial effect from this activity. This means that a plant creature can sleep in order to regain spells, but sleep is not required to survive or stay in good health. *Languages: Florans begin play with Sylvan. Those with high inteligence scores may choose from Common, Orc, Goblin, or Terran *Stalker: Perception and stealth are always class skills *Scavenger: Members of this race gain a +2' racial bonus on Appraise and Perception checks to find hidden objects (including traps and secret doors), determine whether food is spoiled, or identify a potion by taste. *Claws: Gain 2 claws. these are primary natural attacks that deal 1d4 bludgeoning and piercing damage each. *Elemental Vulnerablity: vulnerable to fire *Carnivour: Only eats meat or other florans. They get no detriment from eating plants, but they dont get nourishment from them. Sub-Races 'Desert Floran. ' A dessert Floran is typically more dried out than the rest of their kin, having had their claws grow blunt and their skin become almost as hard as bark...But living in such a dry place has rendered them without fear. A Dessert Floran loses the stalker and claws racial traits, and modifies speed and ability scores. They also gain: *Ability Scores: (+4 CON, -2 INT, -2 WIS, -2 CHA) *speed: 20 foot move speed *Natural armor, improved:+2 natural AC *Fearless: +2 on saves vs fear effects '''Greenfinger A Greenfinger is a rare event in a tribe...Every now and again a wise, intelligent floran is born amongst savages, to rise and rule the tribe and lead it to greater things. But, while they are mentally superior to their kin, their body is not as strong. A Greenfinger loses the stalker and claws racial traits, and modifies ability scores. They also gain: *Ability Scores: (+4 WIS, -2 STR, -2 CON, -2 DEX) *Treespeach: Ability to talk to plants, as the speak with plants spell at all times. *Craftsman: M'''embers of this race gain a +2 racial bonus on all Craft or Profession checks to create objects from metal or stone. '''Water Lily A Water Lily is a Floran that has made their home the sea, lake, river, or any other place with water. They lose their claws in favor of webbed fingers, and trade their knowledge of the hunt with that of swimming. A Water Lily loses the scavenger and claws racial traits, and modifies ability scores. They also gain: *Ability scores: (+4 DEX, -2 INT, -2 WIS, -2 CHA) *Swim speed: 30 foot swim speed (Granting a +8 to swim checks via swim speed) *Amphibious: Can breath underwater Hybrid Florans can breed with any race, and they can create odd abominations of the other race...And, while not perfect, they can surpass their parents as their powers are combined. a hybrid may select a mix of traits from their parents. these combined traits can never go over 10 rp worth in traits, and can come from any of the sub-races or alternate traits. however, one can not mix traits of multiple sub-races, unless the hybrid is a mix of those two subraces (such as a water lily and dessert floran). They must take alternate traits that would be able to with their chosen sub races. (A Water Lily can not take bite for example, as they do not possess the scavenger trait) If both races share a trait that can be taken multiple times (such as improved natural armor), one can take it as normal (increasing the RP cost as normal for stacking multiple of the same traits) A Hybrid always loses the plant type when they are born to a non-plant race. this can never be a trait chosen by the hybrid, as their organs are mostly made to be more akin to flesh and blood. They may have skin, hair, teeth like plants however. (Example, a Human Hybrid may have leafy hair, and a green tinged skin, but inside his heart still beats blood into his veins, not the sap of a floran.) Alternate Racial Traits *Bite x2 (Gain a bite attack. The bite damage is 1d4, unless size is changed. This is a primary attack, secondary if using weapons.) This replaces scavenger. *Human Hunter (aka Defensive Training, Lesser.) (When fighting against Humans, +4 dodge bonus to AC) This replaces stalker. *Bond to the land. (+2 dodge bonus to AC when in forests.) This replaces scavenger'.' *Nimble attacks (Gain weapon Finness as bonus feat.) This replaces claws *Night Hunter (aka Darkvision 60 ft) This replaces stalker. *Bottom Feeder. (Aka carrion sense) (Gain scent ability, this only functions on dead creatures or creatures under ¼ health.) This replaces stalker. *Prehensile vine (aka prehensile tail) (gain a vine at any point of your body. This can be used to carry objects or retreive objects on your person as a swift action.) This replaces claws'.' *Camouflage (gain +4 racial bonus to stealth when in forests.) This replaces stalker. *Thorn Horns (aka natural attack) (gain a gore primary natural attack. This deals 1d6 piercing dmg.) This replaces scavenger'.' Racial Feats Only Florans qualify for any of these feats. Savage looks: Prerequisite: Under 10 INT score, 16+ any physical score, Floran Your savage mind brings fear to those you face. Add your highest physical ability score to intimidate checks. If you later gain 10+ INT, retrain this feat for a combat feat. Forked tongue: ''' Prerequisite: Character level 5, Floran Gain scent. If you already have carrion sense, double it's range in addition to gaining the benefits of scent. '''Rooted: Prerequisite: Floran As a full round action, become rooted. +2 natural AC, and you can not move, if forcibly moved you become staggered for 1d4 rounds. To become unrooted, take a move action. Regained Form: ''' Prerequisite: Character level 10, Constitution 16+, Floran The Floran regains the ability to regenerate. When out of combat for 2 hours, they gain regeneration 1 (fire). Fire prevents limbs from regenerating, so should any removed portion of the body be burned, it can not be regrown via regeneration. Racial Item Drysap: Drysap is a sap-like drug that Florans typically use when water can not be found. While this helps those who made their home in dry lands, this damages their mind and dries their skin almost into bark. Addiction: DC 10 fort save or severe addiction (as below) Type: Drug, ingested. Effect: No need for water to survive for a week, +2 natural ac for 1 hour. Side effect: 1 ability damage to all mental scores and -5 speed for 1 hour. Price: 75 GP''' ------------------------------------- Severe drysap addiction. Type disease; Save DC 15 fort Onset 1 day; Frequency 1/day Effect –2 penalty to INT, WIS, and CHA; target cannot naturally heal ability damage caused by the drug that caused this addiction; Cure 3 consecutive saves Age florans do not die of old age, rather many die prematurly due simply to their brutal nature. Height and Weight Category:Race